


Just A Kiss?

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabertooth pays a visit to Fairy Tail and ends up getting roped into a game of seven minutes in heaven, what will Sting do when he ends up with the fellow dragon slayer in the closet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss?

It was one of there annual visits to Fairy Tail, and this one had gotten a little too interesting for Stings taste...  
They had been sitting in a circle, out of boredom really, there weren't a lot of things to do since it was raining outside.  
One of the ladies in the guild, he didn't even remember who at this point, had suggested seven minutes in heaven.  
In the beginning he had no problem with it, watching couple after couple go into the closet together, most coming out with cute little blushes on there faces...

But now it was Stings turn...

With Natsu-san....

He grunted following after the seemingly comfortable fire mage, jumping slightly as the door was closed behind him.  
Natsu leaned against the wall humming as he sniffed the air, feeling the blonde come closer.  
The he let out a little squeak as gloved hands were planted on either side of his face, gulping-

"U-Uh Sting? What're ya doin?"

He asked as a slight blush came to his cheeks, feeling the mans breath against his cheeks-

"You're supposed to kiss in seven minutes in heaven Natsu-san... And I really want to kiss you for some reason..."

He mumbled, leaning in a little more as the lips brushed gently, making a shiver go up the pinklette's spine-

"O-Okay... Do it than..."

He challenged the other, knowing it probably wouldn't end in his favor but decided to anyways.  
Sting grinned, accepting the challenge as he connected there lips, pressing there bodies together as much as he could.  
At the contact Natsu moaned, wrapping his arms around the blondes neck deepening the kiss.  
It last for quite awhile, both being able to hold there breath for a long period of time.

The kiss only broke when the door was opened and they heard gasp.  
Sting grunted glaring at them, Natsu blinked, sighing.  
The blonde leaned into the pinklettes ear, whispering-

"My inn, five minutes."

~Till Next Time~


End file.
